transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bored on Patrol
While patrolling New Crystal City airspace, Ramjet decides to get a kickstart on re-igniting old rivalries. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnn.. how to .. oh yes." Ramjet transmits, "*zzhhh* -verbolt. I know you *klkkzz* hear me." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock hear you!" Former Prime Picard says, "I hear you too!" Ramjet says, "Eh? Grim-*bzzchh*-k? Give Silverdolt a message for me." Foxfire asks flatly, "What is it?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock give you PUNCH IN FACE." Ramjet says, "*yzzzzzchh*.. yourself in the face. Might be *ffffzzzz*-ent." Ramjet says, "This is the l-*zzzzrrkkk* .. let a Dinobot distract *kzzzzrchh*." Foxfire says, "Hearing a buncha static. Probably not important!" Ramjet transmits the sound of aggressive knob-twisting. Sounding like Mike! Nate Briar says, "I think he's on the toliet. Yeah, he's trying to flush." Ramjet says, "Stupid Earth digital network.." Foxfire snickers. Ramjet says, "Analog was much better. Nnnh." Ramjet says, "Can you hear me now, chopperface?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock hear, but me bet you have nothin' to say!" Sounding like Mike! Nate Briar says, "He's done with the pooper, Grimlock." Ramjet says, "ME HAVE ONE THING TO S... hnnnh.. I have one thing to say." Ramjet says, "Tell Silverbolt that the skies of this world are no longer friendly." Ramjet says, "Uh.. again." Foxfire says, "Whateeeeever you say, conehead." Ramjet says, "Lock it up, Firefox." Ramjet says, "And that goes double for your human friends." Foxfire says, "It's Foxfire. Not Firefox." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Who IS this nut?" Ramjet says, "It doesn't matter what your name is!" Foxfire says, "That would be an idiot Deception, miss." Grimlock says, "Psh. Air not important anyway." Ramjet says, "This is D-56 Ramjet, Decepticon Aerospace and the skies are my castle." Ramjet says, "..and I like to live alone." Talazia Keldahoff says, "you have a castle up there? is it heavy?" Jayson Redfield says, "All I'm hearin' is 'blah blah blah'..." Impulse says, "After all those nasty rumors about you being best friends with Blot, I can't IMAGINE why that would be the case." Grimlock says, "Him am king of NOTHING." Silverbolt says, "Ramjet...I know you like me and everything, but I don't want to kiss you, nor hold hands with you.......and you know the restraining order....you can't come within 10 miles of me." Ramjet says, "Too bad, Autoscum." Silverbolt says, "I just.....don't like you like that." Ramjet says, "I want you. I want you close." Ramjet says, "I want to feel your plating crumple against my cone." Silverbolt says, "I'm not that kind of BOT!" Ramjet says, "And, after softly creaking, give way so I feel your internal wiring snapping against me." Sunder says, "Why Ramjet, you should play your games with my brother Singe. He would appreciate it greatly." Ramjet says, "Your days are numbered, Aerialbot trash." Sunder says, "Yes, they are numbered! If that Seeker does not take you down, the Sweeps certainly will!" Silverbolt says, "Oh well. I should go talk with megatron again. at least he sounds intelligent before he blasts you. Ramjet would only bore me to death." Grimlock says, "Blah blah blah. Septi cons talking like always. Booooooring." Ramjet says, "When I get done with you, you're spending the rest of your life-cycle wingless and limping on the ground where all you and your kind belong." Ramjet says, "Oh, and your little dog, Raindance, too." Impulse says, "That sounds vaguely disturbing on so many levels. It's official... you need serious counseling. I have an idea, though: Soundwave is your resident New-Age Sensitive Decepticon Mom. I suggest talking to him, okay?" Silverbolt yawns too. "hey Ramjet? Get in line." Ramjet says, "I don't stand in lines." Silverbolt says, "the only thing I've seen you do is suck afterburner.....and you seemed to like it." Ramjet says, "I butt through them." Catechism says, "Don't talk about Soundwave that way!" Jayson Redfield says, "Soundwave...?" Silverbolt says, "Aaaanyways. I'm going to go back to what I was doing." Ramjet says, "Buying lubricant?" Ramjet says, "Make sure you get -plenty-." Ramjet says, "You're going to need every ounce of it." Silverbolt belches into the connection before it clicks off. Impulse chuckles. "Let me guess, little femme: you're already going to Soundwave for counseling, aren't you? Maybe you should talk to your little friend here and tell him the benefits of hanging with Big Blue and Boxy." D-56 Ramjet says, "Ramjet here. Patrol cycle is complete. Switching to off-duty."